


Time is irrilevant. It's about finding the right person.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sotto un cielo tempestoso, accompagnati dai soliti battibecchi Steve e Tony sono una coppia, beh, più o meno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is irrilevant. It's about finding the right person.

  
Time is irrilevant. It's about finding the right person.   


La riunione era finita, così come la giornata.  
Ancora una volta gli Avengers avevano salvato il mondo, e tutti potevano tornare a fare sonni tranquilli.

\- Allora Nat e io ci congediamo per stasera - aveva aggiunto stancamente Clint, afferrando la mano della sua compagna e dirigendosi verso l'uscita.  
\- A presto, amici miei. - salutò poco dopo Thor. Probabilmente tornava dalla sua bella Jane.  
\- A-arrivederci... - mormorò in fretta Bruce, seguendo Thor.  
Nella sala delle riunioni erano rimasti solo Tony Stark e Steve Rogers.  
\- Allora Capitano, ottimo lavoro. - esordì Tony, mentre la porta si richiudeva alle spalle del dottor Banner.  
\-  Grazie, Stark. - mormorò Steve, intento a fissare la città immersa nel buio della notte, al di là della grande finestra.  
\- Suvvia Rogie! Cos'è quell'aria lugubre? Abbiamo vinto! Abbiamo cacciato a calci in culo il super-cattivone di turno. Dobbiamo festeggiare! - e  mentre parlava gli si era avvicinato, dandogli sonore pacche sulla spalla. L'altro si voltò a guardarlo, accennando appena ad un sorrisetto.  
\- Già...beh, credo sia ora che io vada. - esordì, allontanandosi. La verità era che Steve voleva allontanarsi da Tony prima che questo lo coinvolgesse in una delle loro solite discussioni.  
\- E' ora di andare in effetti,  Rogie. - questa volta il nomignolo era stato calcato appositamente per innervosirlo.  
\- Stark, mi chiamo Rogers. -  sottolineò sbuffando, mentre recuperava il suo scudo e si dirigeva alla porta.  
\- Ma certo, Rogie. - e quando gli lanciò un'occhiata truce, quello gli regalò un sorriso smagliante e fintamente innocente. La verità era che Tony si divertiva tantissimo a stuzzicare  Capitan Ghiacciolo. Amava il luccichio dei suoi occhi quando si infuriava, e il suo modo di stringere le labbra in una linea sottile di disapprovazione. E lo scurirsi dei suoi occhi chiari? Uno spettacolo incredibile. E poi era davvero, davvero divertente metterlo in imbarazzo o provocarlo; valeva la pena rischiare che il super-soldatone ti mollasse un pugno per le risposte minacciose che ti dava. Uno spasso.  
\- Rogers. O inizierò a chiamarti Starkie !  - protestò, puntandogli contro un dito minaccioso. Queste erano le risposte che intendeva Tony : era tremendamente adorabile.  
\- Oh, fà pure! A me non dispiace affatto. -  
\- Be' a me dispiace che storpi il mio cognome Stark, quindi smettila. -  
\- No Rogie. - s'impuntò l'altro mentre si affrettava ad uscire dalla stanza, della quale Steve teneva la porta aperta.  
\- Si, Stark. Smettila! Non siamo più dei bambini! - si lamentò,  mentre attraversavano il corridoio, diretti all'ascensore. L'edificio era deserto, a parte per Bobby l'uomo delle pulizie, che in quel momento stava passando con la lucidatrice.  
\- Dai Ro- salve, Bobby. - s'interruppe, salutando l'uomo.  
\- Salve Bobby, come va? - domandò Steve, sorridendogli. Questo era un altro aspetto che Tony amava di Steve :  la capacità di essere gentile con tutti, tranne che con lui.  
\- Oh, bene grazie, caro Steve - rispose l'anziano, accennando un sorriso che evidenziò la rete di rughe che ricopriva la sua faccia simpatica.  
\- Bene. Non ti stancare troppo, mi raccomando! - si raccomandò, spingendo il bottone per chiamare l'ascensore.  
\- Non ti preocCupare giovanotto. Buona notte. - salutò il vecchio, dirigendosi verso gli uffici. Steve lo guardò allontanarsi, mentre Tony osservava lui, fisso.  
\- Cosa? - sbottò alla fine il biondo, esasperato.  
\- Nulla, mi piaci quando sei gentile con le persone, Rogie. - e in risposta ebbe una specie di grugnito a metà tra uno sbuffo e un sorrisetto.  
\- Rogers. - replicò, mentre il "din" squillante dell'ascensore inquinava il silenzio ovattato intorno a loro.  
\- Rogie - ribattè divertito Stark, mentre entravano nell'ascensore. Steve schiacciò la lettera "T" di terra. Ci sarebbe voluta una manciata di minuti per arrivare al piano terra dal 40esimo. Il silenzio calò tra di loro. Tony che si godeva il nervosismo di Steve, che si stava rigirando lo scudo tra le mani, e Steve che si sentiva agitato, ma soprattutto in imbarazzo. Tony aveva la capacità di metterlo in imbarazzo con un solo sguardo, una sola parola, o una risata. Persino con il silenzio, come quello sceso tra di loro nell'abitacolo dell'ascensore.  
\- Andiamo Capitano! - sbottò Tony, verso il 35esimo piano, facendolo sussultare.  
\- C-Cosa? - deglutì questo guardandolo strano.  
\- Che aspetti a baciarmi?! Un invito scritto? - sospirò esasperato il moro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Eh? C-cioè....- ecco, era andato nel pallone. Non che fosse la loro prima volta, per carità, però....insomma Steve era uomo d'altri tempi, amava fare le cose piano, con calma e a modo. Tony era un uomo moderno, amava avere tutto e subito, così com'era abituato. Qualsiasi occasione era buona, come in quel momento :  approfittando della sua esitazione, l'aveva afferrato per il costume e l'aveva baciato con forza, invadendo la sua bocca con la propria lingua e coinvolgendolo in un bacio che richiedeva un'allenamento in apnea. Quando si separarono erano al  30esimo piano.  
\- T-Tony....! - la maschera di estraneità era caduta : Steve aveva il respiro affannato, le guance arrossate e i capelli - in cui Tony s'era divertito ad infilare le mani - ormai scompigliati lasciavano ricadere il ciuffetto biondo sulla fronte.  
\- St-teve! - rispose con un ghigno soddisfatto l'altro, lo stesso affanno e rossore sul viso. Dal canto suo Tony ne era uscito molto più in ordine, anche se aveva la  cravatta che gli pendeva, ormai sciolta,  dal collo. Rimasero a fissarsi per una manciata di secondi, prima di riprendere quella silenziosa lotta, cercando di prevalicare l'uno sull'altro, aggrappandosi ai vestiti in gesti spasmodici. Questa era una cosa che entrambi amavano fare: Tony poteva mettere liberamente le mani addosso a Steve, sondandone il corpo sodo, mentre Steve poteva metterlo a tacere e sopraffarlo almeno con la forza, e vendicarsi di tutti i momenti di stizza ed imbarazzo. Più di tutto però, amavano il ritrovarsi a contatto con l'altro, riscoprirsi dopo che per un'intera giornata avevano finto di essere solo semplici colleghi, amici. Gli altri ancora non sapevano della loro relazione, e i due volevano prendersela con calma. E poi tenere il segreto, scambiarsi occhiate complici, contatti fugaci era elettrizzante per entrambi.  
"Din" l'ascensore avvisò l'arrivo a destinazione, e i due ebbero appena il tempo di ricomporsi giusto un po, prima che le porte si aprissero e Mike, la guardia, posasse il  suo sguardo su di loro.  
\- Mike - dissero all'unisono, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
\- Signori - ribattè compunto quello, facendo un cenno con il capo. I due uscirono dalle porte girevoli, e si ritrovarono all'esterno, sotto un cielo rosso e carico di nuvole.  
\- Aaaah, il mio adorato verginello novantenne!  - esordì Tony, lasciandosi andare ad una risata.  
\- Ehi! Non sono un....cioè, non lo sono più..- mormorò, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
\- Ci puoi scommettere che non lo sei più, Stevie \- ribattè Tony, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. Gli occhi del biondo si strinsero, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore.  
\- Oh, adesso non comincerai a storpiare anche il mio nome! - esplose, irritato.  
\- Ci puoi scommettere, baby! -  
\- Ti avverto Tony....- ma non finì la minaccia, perchè una goccia  di pioggia caduta dall'alto colpì il suo naso. Alzò lo sguardo e notò che il cielo oramai era pronto per scaricare un bell'acquazzone. Sbuffando dal naso, afferrò Tony per un braccio e l'attirò a sè, mentre alzava lo scudo sulle loro teste, a mo' di ombrello.  
\- Sarà meglio affrettarci, Tony. - commentò, mentre si avviavano verso l'auto di quest'ultimo.  
\- Ai tuoi ordini, Stevie Rogie! -  
\- Va al diavolo, Tony! S-T-E-V-E  R-O-G-E-R-S! E' così difficile?! - urlò, esasperato.  
\- No, ma amo chiamarti Stevie, Rogie. - e continuarono a battibeccare per tutto il tragitto, riparati sotto lo scudo al vibranio di Steve dalla pioggia che cadeva fitta.  
Tony amava tutto di Steve. Soprattutto il fatto che fosse gentile con tutti, tranne che con lui. Con lui non era semplicemente gentile ma premuroso e attento ad ogni suo cambiamento. Lo amava così com'era : stronzo, arrogante e irritante. Sapeva come prenderlo, come calmarlo, come eccitarlo......Steve era...come l'aveva definito il biondo, una volta? Ah, già...."Il compagno giusto."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
